It's Black and White
by calypsoxsrx
Summary: Black loves White and White loves Black, but the two don't know that. What's more is that there are other potential love interests for Black. Follow Black on his journey of love and pokemon. TouyaxTouko Chessshipping   and JuniperxTouya
1. Traveling Buddies

My first fanfic ever. Please enjoy! And if you didn't enjoy it then...sorry? No, on second thought you're the one that read it so it's your fault...JK ;)

Black (Hilbert/Touya) 16

White (Hilda/Touko) 16

"Servine use Leaf Blade!" The pokemon obeyed. A leaf the size of a person's arm appeared in front of servine. It glowed green and was shaped more like a blade then a leaf. With a screech from servine the razor sharp leaf flew with great speed toward the weakened crustle. It struck the pokemon directly in the face and toppled it over. The crustle was very close to fainting. "Now's good as any," the trainer said to himself. He reached in his pack and pulled a pokeball out. With great precision, he threw it at the crustle who was still struggling to get up. The ball impacted on the weak Pokémon's boulder which it carried on its back and sucked it in a beam of red light. The poke ball lay on the grass swaying back and forth until it finally came to a stop.

"Alright!" the trainer replied with a satisfied grin. He had captured his 6th Pokémon. He nonchalantly walked up to the ball and picked it up and placed it in his pack. He then turned toward his servine which was now tugging his pants, obviously wanting praise. "You did a good job servine," he said proudly and gave the Pokémon a well deserved pat on the head. The Pokémon was content. He then pulled another poke ball out and pointed at the servine. "Return," he commanded. The poke ball then sucked the Servine in with a red beam of light. As he was putting his poke ball back in his pack everything went dark.

Someone had put their hands on his eyes. The hands, he felt, were nice and warm and he could feel the slim fingers. He arched his back a little as the hands pulled back on his head. He then felt something soft press against his back. He blushed when he realized what they had to be. He then felt the girl's face on the right side of his. He could also feel the softness slide up a little across his back. He blushed even more when he felt the person's breath on his right ear. It was warm and slightly arousing. In fact, the whole situation was slightly arousing.

"Guess who," a soft cheerful voice came from the mouth next his ear. As soon as heard the voice he immediately knew whose it belonged to. There was no way he could ever forget that sweet and caring voice. It belonged to his crush, White, but of course she doesn't know that. He paused for a second, gathering his thoughts.

'Okay just act cool Black,' he reassured himself, 'Don't look too excited, you have to make sure that you stay calm and collected.' The boy exhaled. "I guess White," he said calmly. 'Good' he thought. He was trying hard to keep his excitement down. He heard the girl give a short playful laugh. The hands then released him and he was free to turn around to see his captor.

"How did you know?" The girl asked smiling.

"Wild guess," Black lied. One of the last things he would ever do is forget something about White. Black always liked the girl, from the first time he saw her. He tried to flirt with her in multiple occasions but she never really responded to it. Now Black is always trying to hide his feelings not wanting to scare her off. Even now he was trying hard not to seem happy too happy to see her

"You seem really happy to see me."

'Damn it,' he thought. Black still keeping his cool, fixated on White quickly surveying her. She looked like she normally did, but that _definitely_ was _not_ a bad thing. He first focused his attention on the upper portion of her body. She was wearing her white cap with her hair brown tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a white tank top with a thin black vest over it. The vest was open and so all that separated her voluptuous breasts was a tank top and bra. The tank top didn't do much in concealing her pair of D's and so it was hard to not notice the two. He then moved his eyes down. She wore these shorts that stopped right above mid thigh, so there was much of that exposed. Her thighs were beautiful, soft and smooth and seemed to almost shine with the way the sunlight was hitting it. It was nice and plump too and it tied in well with her curvaceous figure and her round melons. How he would love to caress them. He always thought that her outfit was a bit too erotic, but there was no way that he could tell her this. She is the sweet and innocent type of girl.

"Umm hello?" White asked bending over in order to get into Black's field of vision, as he was obviously staring at her thighs.

'CRAP!' his eyes widened at the sight of her face covering what he had previously been staring at. He realized that he had been surveying his friend far too long. He made sure to look into her dark blue eyes this time. White stood up right once more.

"Soooo," she said sweetly, dismissing Black's wandering eyes, "How have you been?"

"Fine I suppose," Black replied awkwardly still thinking about what just occurred, "Better now that I've seen a familiar face."

"Oh well you see," White responded, "I was just about to head to Mistralton City, which I presume you are doing, and I heard a Pokémon battle so I decided to check it out, and what do you know it was you." She then gave a Black a sweet smile. Black almost died.

"That's cool," Black finally got out. The two just looked at each other. A few seconds pass of silence.

"Well…" White started, "I guess I'll see you around some time." White turned to ground and continued to do so as she turned to leave.

'What!' Black thought, 'No, no, no, no, it can't just end here!' He thinks about all the times he encountered White. He never actually held a lengthy conversation with her. He would always try to act cool, just wait for White to say something and respond to it. This of course had a major flaw which is White not saying anything, but Black never really complained. He was happy just to be able to talk to her, but this conversation was _ridiculously _short. There was no he was going to let her go so easily. 'I have to say something,' he thought. "Uhhhh," Black blurted out. White stopped and turned around. She tilted her head to the right slightly, waiting for Black's response. Black's face was red. "Don't you think you're leaving too soon?" he asked her. "We just started talking," he said.

"I'm sorry I thought I was bothering you," White replied in a polite manner. She looked at him with a set of worried eyes and pouted her lips.

"Point taken," Black said. Her sincerity was taken very well. Black thought for a moment and said, "You really weren't bothering me at all." White's pout was replaced with a smile.

"Oh well that's good," she said looking at the ground. It looked like she was trying to conceal the smile.

"So you're going to Mistralton?" Black asked.

"Uh huh," she replied.

After a few seconds of thinking Black said, "Well I'm going there too, so you know maybe…"

"We should go together?" White finished, looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah," Black mumbled looking at the ground. He looked up from the grass and into her eyes. They were unusually bright.

"Yeah that would be great," She squealed in an excited voice. She was flashing off a beautiful grin which she made no attempt to hide. Black was stunned from happiness. He realized he too had a huge grin on his face. "Well let's go we don't want to keep the gym leader waiting do we?" White giggled. She ran to him and took his hand and pulled him along, laughing and smiling at him. Black died.

"I can't wait to see the city for the first time," White told Black.

"Same here," Black lied. He had just come from Mistralton City, but she didn't need to know that.

So yea this was short I know, but while I was working on it I could've sworn it would be an entire novel. I gotta get better at this. Some nice constructive criticism would be nice. More to come even if people hate it cause I'm doing this cause I like doing it(That's what she said). So if you actually liked it then don't worry about this being the only one.


	2. Dreams and Wood

ALRIGHT INSTALLMENT 2 OF BLACK AND WHITE WOO! *cricket cricket* No one?

Black (Hilbert/Touya) 16

White (Hilda/Touko) 16

"What are you waiting for?" White asked half whispering. Black stood at the foot of the bed watching White. She had her head resting on her right arm. The other pointed toward black, ending with a finger that curled in and out begging Black to get on. White was wearing a lacey white bra and a matching panty on. There was no way Black could ever refuse. He took a moment to look at himself and realized he was wearing nothing but black boxer shorts on (see what I did there?). Looking immediately back at White, she was now sitting up in bed rubbing her hands on herself. Starting from her breasts, and slowly moving down to her hips and back up again. Doing so made Black realized how perfectly curved her body was. This turned on him even more. The third time through she stopped and groped her breasts. She gave a very stimulating moan as she did so. She then looked at Black, still groping her breasts, and licked her lips. That did it.

Black snapped and jumped on the bed. He first started with her thighs, which had just the right amount of fat. He gave both a good long stroke. White bit her bottom lip as he did so. He then started kissing the right thigh ending with a suck. He then moved to the left and gave it a lick starting from the bottom of the thigh going up till the panties. "Oh yes!" White whined to the feeling of black's tongue on her skin. When he finished he looked up and saw two huge mounds in front of him. Without thinking he grabbed her soft, supple breasts which barely fit in his hands. "Ohhh," White moaned. Black massaged her massive mounds, all the while listening to White's fantastic voice that came out every time he squeezed. Black finally looked away from the addicting feeling and saw White and her amazing blue eyes that looked directly into his. He was mesmerized for a while, staring into her eyes, but then his own moved down and he turned his attention to her lips. White noticed this and so she opened her mouth and stuck her wet sopping tongue out at him. Black let it hang out for a while, still kneading her breasts until he finally opened his mouth and moved in closer to devour her tongue.

Black gasped. He found himself looking at the roof of a tent. He was breathing heavily, exhaling and inhaling hard. He found he was clenching his cap and so he wore it on his face to hide his embarrassment. He took it off after a few seconds, his breathing finally returning back to normal. He heard pokemon outside and realized that the sun was coming through a crack through the tent's zipper. It was morning already. Black sat up in his sleeping bag and started to remember the dream.

'It always ends at the good parts huh?' he thought to himself. He let out a long sigh. He then got out of his sleeping bag and noticed he had some morning wood, a huge bulge on the front top area of his pants. He started to remember every little thing about the dream, White's erotic underwear, her smooth body, her luscious tongue, her beautiful voice.

"Good morning," White said sleepily.

'Yeah, just like that," he thought nodding his head. His eyes widened as far as it could. He turned to his right to find White lying on her side in her sleeping bag looking up at him. "GAHHH," Black screamed jumping back. White jumped as well. 'O Shit!' Black screamed in his head, "I can't let her see my boner!" That was all he could think about. He scurried till his back hit the opposite end of the tent from White.

"O-Oh-Oh no I'm sorry!" White said sweetly. She smiled sweetly as well, and giggled at the memory of Black jumping back. "I didn't mean to scare you," White said reassuringly. Black was completely paralyzed. He felt just like he did when he ran into some stun spore that a wild cottonee set up.

'Alright,' Black thought, 'I just have to stay back a while and calm my erection down, which was very noticeable in his skinny jeans.

"Are you alright?" White asked worriedly. She got out of her sleeping bag, got on her hands and knees, and crawled toward Black. As White crawled toward him Black spotted something that would be nice in a more normal situation, but something _very_ dangerous in the situation he was in. Black could see White's cleavage clearly. He then turned schizophrenic and vividly pictured White in underwear from his dream. He was in a fetal position except he was sitting up, trying to cover away his erection with his legs which was getting harder as White came closer.

'CRAP CRAP CRAP!' He screamed in his head. He saw White, sweating, and breathing heavily, moaning every time she got closer. Of course that was all in his head. The girl looked toward the boy whose eyes were wide open, mouth frowning, and face completely red.

'Oh no I knew I shouldn't have slept in the tent with him!' White scolded herself in her head. She gave herself a light knock on the head, still continuing to come closer to Black. 'Alright I'll just go ahead and check to see if he's sick,' she thought to herself, 'Then I'll be able to put my forehead on his!' She tried hard to suppress a grin.

'Why is she getting closer?' Black thought panicking. He still saw a very seductive White whose face was finally just a few inches away from him. Black was on full alert. 'Oh god please don't look down, don't look down!' Black pleaded in his mind. He then felt a hand on his forehead. Black looked forward. He felt her brush away his bangs. He saw her face getting closer and closer. 'Am I still dreaming?' he thought. He fixated on her moist lips which were coming closer and closer until finally, it stopped. He felt White's forehead on his.

"Mmmm," White hummed. He stared directly into her azure eyes. This reminded him of his dream. His dick was still rock hard but he tried his best to ignore it. After what felt like an eternity White finally pulled her forehead away but kept her face close. "Well it looks like you don't have a fever!" White sung. Black's face was that of a tomato. Black then looked at White who was actually all over him, her hand right next to his hips and her stomach resting on his legs. He opened his legs as he realized how uncomfortable it must be. White slid forward as did so. He then began to wonder why she hadn't gotten off him but that thought was interrupted by the feeling of a hand on his rod. The two stared at each other for a while. White had moved her hands in order to get up and she had put her right one on something hard. She looked down to see her hand on Black's crotch area. 'Hard?' White thought. Then she finally understood what it was. She looked back up to Black who was burying his hand on his face. "Kya!" she screamed. She got off as quick as possible holding her hand out and running out of the tent, leaving a mentally dying Black in it

She got outside and into the sunlight. She ran into the meadow that they had set up tent in front of. Black didn't have a tent and was used to just sleeping in his sleeping bag. White thought it would be cruel to leave her unrequited love outside in the cold and so she reluctantly asked him to sleep in the tent together. After all, there was more than enough space for two people. She then looked back at reality and stared at her outstretched hand. She brought in closer to her face. She thought about burying her face in it for a moment but then she immediately shook her head back and forth and stared at the ground. 'I got to feel something nice,' she thought, face still red and looking at the ground.

"U-Um," Black called out hoarsely. He had finally recovered from the traumatic incident. White jumped and turned around.

"Y-yes?" White managed to get back. She saw Black getting slowly but surely getting out of the tent, not making eye contact.

"Let's just forget that ever happened," Black coughed, pretending to look at the sky. White stared at him for a while leaning to the side. She finally replied when she almost fell over.

"Oh sure!" White said cheerfully, "No problem at all!" She began to rub the back of her head with her right hand. She laughed softly to herself.

"This last line right now that I'm saying," Black started, "Will be the last that talks about what just happened." White nodded her head still rubbing the back of her head. She then turned around and held out her right hand. Then the thought struck her that she had just used it. She shook her head and turned back to look at Black who was putting his things together.

'Alright,' White thought, "Time to hit the road,"

Black, slinging his bag over his shoulder, thought, 'I don't know if should be happy or sad."

Okay so another good short one. I've decided that I'll make each chapter 3 pages or more (Microsoft word wise) and each chapter will be released every 3 days (no promises). ENJOY! CHESSSHIPPING FTW! Almost forgot, REVIEW...please.


	3. Look Where You're Going

"Haaaaah," Black let out a long sigh. It wasn't a sigh of boredom, but of exhaustion.

"You okay?" White asked worriedly. She had watched the boy give the lengthy sigh. They were walking in the blue Chargestone Cave, and they have been for the past hour or so. Throughout the time they were also forced to fight all sorts of pokemon that seemed to spawn out of nowhere. They had to get through this cave in order to get to Mistralton City. Black was getting sick of all these pokemon and wished that they would just give them a break. All his pokemon were weak and close to fainting and he had already used all his potions and berries. Just a few moments ago, right after a battle with 5 Klinks, White offered him a few potions but he knew that her pokemon needed them as well. Black checked his pokedex for the hundredth time to see how his pokemon were doing.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," Black answered half heartedly, staring at his pokedex. White knew that Black was troubled and she blamed it on herself.

'If only I could have fought better,' she scolded. White looked up ahead and gave a slight frown. Black looked back at White to see how she was doing. She was walking rather relaxed, putting one foot in front of the other with her hands clutching each other behind her back. He noticed the frown but he didn't mind it. White wasn't the type of person to complain and give up too easily, which is weird since she seems to be the cute, shy type as well. Black liked that about her.

'At least she's fine,' he thought. Black continued to stare at her. The two continued walking in silence in the long winding tunnel. White soon felt someone staring at her and so she turned to Black. As soon as their eyes met the memory of the incident jumped into their heads as if to mess with them. The two immediately blushed and turned away still continuing their paced walk. Black looked up at the ceiling and White looked down at her shoes. The memory of White in his dream, wearing the white lacey underwear and begging Black to have his way with her, _refused_ to leave Black's mind. His face turned redder. He didn't realize it but the embarrassment actually caused him to walk faster. White, who also couldn't forget touching Black's private part, caught him in the corner of her eye going up ahead. Black took a left turn at an intersection without realizing it. He was completely focused on forgetting the dream.

'Calm the hell down Black,' he told himself, 'Forget about the dream it wasn't real there is no way White would ever fondle her own breasts, or erotically lick her lips at you, or whine asking for more, or….' Black continued on in his head, his own thoughts betraying him. It also effectively blocking out White's calls.

"Black?" White called out. "Hey Black you're going the wrong way. We were supposed to take a right," White whined. She finally broke into a jog and caught up with Black. Meanwhile Black, still on his power walk, finally heard White pleading with him and turned. Just as he did so, the strangest thing occurs. White started to fall. Black's eyes widened. Time seemed to slow down. White outstretched her hand to no avail. Black was already too high. Black watched the ground crumble but more importantly the person that was standing over it.

'What do I do?' the thought rushed into Black's head. White continued to fall slowly but surely getting further and further away from him. Before her outstretched hand was around his waist, now it was below his feet. 'Do something!' he yelled. Black thoughts crowded his mind. One option came after the other over and over in a matter of less than even a second. Even the outcomes of the options started to spring in. Then finally, one option seemed more dominant than the others. It said, "Jump," so he did.

Black awoke coughing. He was lying on the ground. He tried his damndest to focus his senses. Everything was a blur. Massive pain surged through him as he tried to get up. It forced him back down.

"Gaaah," he screamed. He started to fall unconscious again, at the same time he thought he heard White scream in shock. She really did. He came to again just a few seconds later. He opened his eyes slowly. All his senses were still dulled. He eventually regained his hearing and heard…chanting. No there was something else, something Black struggled to hear. Then it hit him. Black did not like what he heard and wished he were deaf again. He heard crying. He heard White crying. He did not want to hear it and so he focused on the chanting and realized it came from a pokemon. The chanting was somehow rejuvenating, it felt…good. Then all of a sudden sparkles flew around him and dispersed in the ground. At the same time he felt all of his energy come back to him. In fact, he felt better than ever. He realized that the sudden burst of energy caused him to sit up.

He now sat up staring straight into White's blue, tear filled eyes. He saw tear stains all over her face. White simply stared at the boy frozen in place. She was sitting cross legged, hand burying her mouth. White looked like a wreck. Black almost wanted to cry himself, but all the girl's previous expressions went away in an instant. Her eyes brightened and her mouth hung open smiling all the while. The boy stared at the girl dumbstruck. He had never seen such a relieved face before. He would have stared at it longer but the girl had jumped on him. White plunged her face on to his chest. Her arms were tied around his waist. Her legs intertwined with his. She then resumed crying. Black thought that he never wanted to hear White cry again but for some reason he could live with this one. He sat there not sure of what to do. He was feeling pretty embarrassed. Finally, he decided that he should leave her alone for a while. He realized his hand were just hanging in the air and so he reluctantly grabbed hold of White's back.

White had finally stopped crying. She was taking in short quick breaths, and was trying hard to regain her composure. She was still in the same position as before though, her face buried on his chest. The boy took this moment to take a look around him. They were in the size of a medium sized room. There were markings all over the walls, floor, and ceiling as if someone had carved the room with a power tool. Black was sitting up against one of the walls. In the center of the room there was a light shining down. It came from the hole that they fell through. There was a blue glowing crystal in a corner that provided sufficient lighting.

'I was half dying just a few moments ago,' he thought he looked around the room. He turned all the way to his right and was actually started to see a pokemon standing next to him. The pokemon was smiling nicely at the two, ears moving side to side. Audino had been patiently waiting, keeping a close watch on his master and her friend. He had just saved the boy by using the move wish on him. Black had already come to this conclusion. He smiled brightly back and mouthed the words, "Thank you." The Audino noticed this. He closed his eyes and smiled and gave a wave of his hand. 'Cute,' Black thought, 'Maybe I should get one,'

"Umm I uhh," White started sniffing. Black looked down at the girl. She got up off his chest and brushed herself. Black felt embarrassed himself and so he did the same. White sat in between Black's legs and checked her hair and straightened her cap. "Right," White continued once more exhaling at the same time, "Really sorry for that I did it on impulse and I really don't think I should have bothe-"

"It's okay," Black interrupted smiling. He gave a short chuckle. He rubbed the back of his head. "I wasn't bothered or anything, besides you were the one that saved me."

"Oh that wasn't me that was Audino," White said shaking her hands. She then realized she had neglected her pokemon. She turned around quickly to look for her pokemon. White turned to her right and searched even though Audino was right behind her. Black looked at the pokemon who tilted his head and had an o-shaped mouth. Black chuckled again. White finally turned around and spotted her beloved pokemon. "I'm sorry Audino," she got up and walked over to the pokemon. She picked up the pokemon off the ground and gave it a tight hug. Black blushed instantly. Audino had his face buried in White's breasts. What was even more startling was that the pokemon seemed to enjoy it, and was mocking him. That was of course all in Black's mind. He was just jealous. While still hugging the pokemon, she pulled out Audino's poke ball from her bag and returned him. She put the ball in her bag and turned to see Black inspecting the hole that they had come from.

Black whistled. "We fell from that height?" Black said shocked. He stared up at the hole which was at least half 30 yards long. It had a diameter of a little over 6 feet. The hole was also around 8 feet off the ground.

"No," White said smiling. Black turned toward her confused. "I fell, you jumped," White lowered her head as she said the last line. Black started to recall what had occurred. "Not only that but you even grabbed hold of me and turned us around mid air so you would hit the ground first," White said, tearing up again. She stood shaking and rubbed her right arm with her left hand. "So I wouldn't get hurt," She finished wiping away any would be tears. She looked back up again smiling. Black blushed, he actually felt proud of himself. He felt like a hero, though he didn't plan of bragging about it. He tried to come up with something to say. "Thank you," White said sincerely. Black looked up again mouth open. A thought came across him and he smiled.

"Well you saved me right after, so I guess we're even right?"

"NO!" White almost screamed. She bent forward, eyes closed, and hands in fist on her waist. Black's eyes opened as wide as they could. His smile that he had on twitched a little. He even held out an arm as if to protect himself. Black did _not_ see that coming. "Yo-you-you were hurt!" White began again still in the same position, "You had to go through pain, I didn't, what you did back there wasn't the same as what I did just now!" White paused for a while. She finally leaned back and stood up straight. She turned to her side refusing to make eye contact. Black continued his awkward pose but his face was no longer shocked. It was serious. "I was really happy when you jumped toward me, thank you," White finished, looking into Black's tan eyes.

Normally in this situation he would be blushing red, but this time he was composed ('cause he's cool like that lol). "Alright fine, we're not even," Black lowered his arm and stood up straight. He put his left hand in his pants pocket like he usually does and uses his other hand to adjust his cap, "Then to make it up to me how about you promise to stay with me?" White died. To her Black was the coolest person on earth. Her face was completely red. She looked directly toward the ground. She crossed one foot behind the other and clutched both her wrists. White realized she hadn't answered him yet, "Yeah… I can do that."

"Good, now how about we get the hell out of here eh?" Black turned around to inspect the hole. White then realized that they were in no way even. She wanted to tell him to ask her another favor but he looked deep in thought.

'I'll just ask him later," White told herself. Black meanwhile was thinking of how to get out. The first option that came to me was to throw Servine up and out the hole so it could get help.

'Worth a shot,' Black supposed. He took out a poke ball and readied himself. He bended backward and outstretched his arm in the same direction. He had his left arm pointed upward toward the hole. Black threw with all his might. He gave a short grunt as he did so. The poke ball made it over a fourth of the way and plummeted back down. Black caught and sighed. He looked over at his pokemon. He had Servine, he really wished he hadn't made it forget vine whip. He had Joltik, it could crawl out itself but it wouldn't be able to carry them. He went through this process with all of his pokemon. He sighed once more and turned to White who was patiently waiting. White had actually been staring at the boy, his face in particular, and jumped when he turned. "You got any pokemon that could get us out?"

"Mm mm," White said shaking her head, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Black said. He looked back down and noticed his Xtransceiver (pronounced cross-transceiver). It was a wrist device that allowed video calling. It looked an oversized watch with a monitor on it. "We could call help," Black said cheerfully. He then went to the contacts list and called up Professor Juniper who was staying in Driftveil, the city that White had just come from.

He watched as a second monitor came out from under the first one and saw his face come up. That's what would show up on Professor Juniper's Xtransceiver. He waited for the first monitor to light up and show the professor wearing her white lab coat. He waited a while, to the point where he thought she wouldn't pick up but luckily she did. "Oh good profess-," he immediately stopped. He clenched his teeth and widened his eyes. He backed up from the screen. 'Not again,' Black thought.

"What's wrong with you?" The professor inquired acting as if nothing were wrong.

"Uhh well professor you see," Black started to turn red. He didn't know what to say. He then remembered White and turned to see her sitting up against a wall. She looked at him curiously. Black just gave a smile and waved his hand as if nothing were wrong. He moved further away from White and whispered, "Did you just come out of the shower?" He looked at the monitor and saw Professor Juniper naked. She had a towel over her head and was drying her hair. Her light brown hair was down and was a little wet. It went down over one eye down to her shoulder. Black had to admit that she looked…sexy. The big problem lied at the bottom of the monitor. He could see her cleavage. It seemed she had positioned her Xtransceiver to not show the rest of her body. Deep down, Black wanted to see the rest of it. What he saw though was enough to get a rise out of him. The Xtransceiver showed every detail about Professor Juniper, like her smooth skin which had drops of water all over. Her new found hairstyle Black also enjoyed. "Ca-can you put some clothes on first?" Black whispered finally getting his himself together.

"I don't know you seem a lot more attentive like this," Juniper replied, "In fact you haven't taken your eyes off me at all." Black realized this as well and turned red. Even though he realized it he still didn't look away. Professor had on a sly smile, like she had just found easy prey.

"That's not true," Black said still staring at the receiver.

"Then how about I show you a little more then?" The professor turned his wrist downwards in order to show off her breasts.

"Woah I'll call you back," Black got out quickly. He saw it. He turned toward White and saw her sleeping against the wall. He slumped down on the wall opposite to her. 'DAMMIT!" Black screamed in his head, "Why did I do that?" He began to recall the memory of the fully developed woman's body. Her breasts were bigger than White's he noticed, not that he's seen White's. At least in real life he's never seen it. He then remembered the dream he had but instead thought of Professor Juniper lying on the bed wearing green lacey underwear. He was shocked and shook his head 'No-no-no-no-no,' Black said in his head, "You have White Black, you don't need other women." He then pictured White lying _next_ to the professor, wearing white lacey underwear. Black smiled with his mouth open and his eyes closed, picturing the scene in his head. Both of the girls with their hair down, lying in the same bed hugging each other. Their huge breasts pressed against each other's, and their faces coming in closer and both of their faces have their mouth wide open. Finally, their lips touch. Black opened his eyes and shook his head like a mad man. He buried his face in both his palms. "God I'm perverted," Black whispered out loud.


	4. Use Your Imagination

Hey guys I'm still here! Sorry this one took an entire week. My parents kept bothering and told me to focus on something called "Real life" but whatever. Lol just kidding but seriously though, this one's late cause of school, friends, family, and other life stuff and when I finally got some alone time I would just play video games or my instrument or something so sorry guys. But who cares now it's here so how about I shut the hell up and let you read. Also, I realized that my last one didn't have this sort of thing and that's cause I put it up so quickly cause I had just figured out how to put it up cause of the Type 2 error crap so yea.

Professor Aurea Juniper (Dr. Araragi) 22 years old I realized I didn't give her an age last time so there you go.

"Laa lala lala lala lalaaa," Professor Juniper sung to some random melody she came up with on the spot. She had just gotten out of a _lovely_ shower. She felt as if she could have stayed in there forever. She did get tired of the water though and so had gotten out reluctantly. Now she was dancing about in her room, drying her hair with a towel singing a random melody. She was naked except for a black panty. Her matching bra lay somewhere else. The massive mounds on her chest were free and were not bound behind a tight piece cloth like normal and so jiggled with each step she took. She never liked wearing a bra as most never fit her right (It's cause it's too hard to find bras for women who have the perfect hourglass figure and yet have a _very _well endowed chest). The professor decided that she would wait for her hair to dry before she would don her normal outfit which was lying on her bed waiting for her. The outfit consisted of a white tank top, a short green skirt, and a white lab coat. Her pair of sneakers lay on the foot of the bed. The professor was staying in a hotel in Driftveil in order to do some research on Chargestone Cave. She had called Black to help her out, to be a sort of bodyguard as she studied the cave, 2 days back. She sat on her bed drying her hair and began to reminisce about the conversation she had with the boy.

"Why me Aur-?" The boy asked and stopped to correct himself, "Why me Professor?" Black realized that he shouldn't be calling his now adult friend that way anymore. It was around 7 at night. The woman was taken aback. She never really thought of that. It seemed like a good idea to bring a trainer as a bodyguard and well, Black was the first person to come to mind. She was also disappointed at the title the boy now gave her. She missed the old days when, upon going home, she would be greeted heartily by a small boy, "Aurea!" She then realized why she chose the boy as she started getting turned on.

"Uhhhh Professor?" Black was a little confused at what was going on. Aurea was looking up away from the screen with her left hand on her left cheek and a big grin on her face. The look also seemed perverted, and it was. It took a second for Black's words to get through to her but when they did she reacted quickly. She snapped out of her pedophilic phase and composed herself. The boy jumped a little as the Professor's face became quite serious. Black then straightened himself out and was prepared for any response. The professor then opened her mouth and left it hanging open for a second.

"What were we talking about again?" Aurea said laughing, lying all the while. There was no way she would forget. Black though did not see through it, and wanted to drop on the floor. Instead though he simply shook his head and rolled his eyes. He finally looked back at Aurea who was finally done laughing.

"Never mind I'll be there as soon as I can," Black said indifferently.

"Really?" the professor said sounding rather surprised.

"Yea," Black paused to chuckle, "I would have gone even if you didn't tell me the reason or even where I was going."

"Why is that?"

"Say again?"

"Why is that?" the woman began to ponder, "Why would you have gone even if I didn't tell you anything?"

"Isn't that obvious," the boy said giving a soft smile, "It's 'cause it's you."

The woman was once again taken aback. She felt her face heat up a little. The professor tried to show no reaction to the statement. Black noticed that the professor looked a little odd.

"Answer too vague?" the boy asked. It certainly was. It could have meant plenty of things, but somehow the professor knew that what she was thinking was what the boy had been. The two have been friends with each other ever since they were little, despite the big age gap. It was actually due to the fact that the professor didn't mind spending time with cute small boys, but she knew that Black was different from the other cute small boys. At the mere age of 6, Black had plenty of knowledge about all different kinds of pokemon. He dreamed of being the champion of Unova like most other boys, but he was completely serious. How did she know? The boy would only ever talk about being the champion and pokemon in general, while other boys his age would simply play in the mud. It was as if a 12 year old had been trapped inside a 6 year old's body. It was actually Black's knowledge of pokemon that led to Aurea wanting to become a scientist like her dad when she grew up.

All in all though, the statement the boy had made simply meant, "You're my best friend and I owe a whole lot to you." It didn't mean anything further than that. There was no romantic side to it. Although Aurea wished there was, but there was no way that she, a fully grown adult, would tell her romantic feelings to Black, a young teenager with a cute face, and strong muscles, and broad back, and firm ass. Her mouth began to water.

"Umm professor," Black said shivering. He felt he had somehow been violated. Aurea finally snapped out of her wandering imagination and said her goodbyes.

"I'll see you in a few days then alright?"

"What the hell?" Black said exhaling. He shut his Xtransceiver off and headed toward Driftveil despite the time.

Meanwhile, Professor Juniper had shut her Xtransceiver off and rushed to the bathroom while her memory of Black was still fresh in her mind. She ran in and locked the door. She sat on the toilet. She took her left hand and began to massage her left breast. She gave out a satisfying moan, cocking her head back. She imagined in her head Black climbing on top of her and grabbing her breast himself. She stared blankly at the ceiling pretending to be looking into Black's eyes who was now massaging her breast. "That's right Black squeeze it nice and hard, AHHHH!" she moaned once more. She began to knead both breasts with both hands through the thin tank top and bra. Her breaths began to slow and sound more erotic. After a few more strokes and squeezes she couldn't take it anymore. She, or Black in her mind, began to remove her lab coat. She imagined Black kissing her shoulders as they were exposed, all the while lifting off her tank top. When that was discarded, Black took his hands and tousled her so that it fell down to her shoulders. He then simply lifted up the front part of the bra. Her supple breasts fell down and jiggled as they were released from the fabric prison.

"Don't stare at them," the professor whined, thinking that Black was staring at her mounds. She then proceeded to grope her own breasts directly. Moans and whines emanated from the bathroom. It took a while for her to notice but she soon realized that her right hand had already descended and gone up her skirt. She felt her area down there was wet. "Oh Black you should at least warn me you naughty little boy," she teased the imaginary Black who was now stroking her pussy. She then began to rub her clit as she pinched her left tit. "Ahhhhh," she moaned louder than usual from the striking sensations. She stuck her tongue out and pretended she was stroking Black's tongue with hers. "You should have told me earlier that you were into older women you know?" She smiled seductively at the imaginary Black and continued to moan.

Aurea realized she was being too loud and needed something to suck on. She noticed her breast and so she held it up to her mouth and began to suck on it herself. The sensation of "Black's" moist tongue on her tit made her that much closer to orgasming. There was one final thing she needed. Her fingers rubbing her clit finally descended a little further towards her hole and slowly entered. "MMMM," she moaned still sucking and licking her tit. She had just slid her middle finger in. Then she put in another one, her index finger. She wasted no time and began to finger herself quite fast. Her fingers went in and out, in and out each time making an erotic squishing noise. As she moved closer to her climax she began to go faster. Her body started having spasms, she periodically arched her back all the while. She tried her hardest to stay sitting up straight but the random surges of pleasure forced her to do other wise. She also abandoned trying to silence herself and released her breast. She cocked her head back and began to swear and moan at the ceiling. Her fingers trust in and out and she had begun to use her now free hand to rub her clit. She continued to this for a few more minutes.

"Oh yes Black that's it that's it AHHHMMMM!" she moaned when she had found a spot that would finally end this short little pleasure trip. She constantly rubbed that spot and sure enough it did it. "AHHHHHHH!" she whined in her pleasure. Her ass lifted up from the seat, she arched her back as far as it could. Her legs spread apart and stretched out. All the while, a liquid came out from her hole like a fountain falling on to the bathroom floor. She stayed in the position for a while then finally slumped down on the toilet seat, her head resting on the wall. "Oh Black I love you too," the satisfied woman said out loud.

Aurea was completely red. She lay on her bed still topless, using her skirt to cover her face. She felt embarrassed over what she had done, which was weird as it wasn't the first time she had done so. In fact it was weirder the first time she did masturbate. She was 15 and did the same thing except Black was 9. Then the thought struck her. She removed her skirt and sat up. Black was no longer a boy. It wouldn't be all that weird for the two to be together. After all, there have been other couples who were old enough to be parent and child. She hit herself for not realizing it before. Then, an almost sadistic smirk appeared on her face. Black was at the legal age. There would be no rape if the two did it. "Heh heh heh heh," the woman laughed like a pervert. She was ready to do what it takes to catch her prey. She was decided, she liked the boy, and the boy could possibly like her back. It was simple what she had to do. Make the fall for her and live happily ever after. *Ring ring ring*. She heard her Xtransceiver ringing and rushed to pick it up. The device lay on her night stand. She found it was Black calling. "Speak of the devil," she said aloud. She then turned to put on her clothes, but then she remembered her mission. She put on the wrist device and answered it while she was topless.

"Oh good profess-," Black started then stopped immediately.

'This is going to be fun she thought," as she saw a stunned Black on the small monitor.

So that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the lack of White even though she's in the freakin title but you have to have saw a JuniperxBlack coming come on. I just wanted to take time to give her a proper, worthy love rival. Don't worry the next one will have White and it'll be her time to shine. Don't count on Professor Juniper being knocked out though! Also, thanks a whole bunch to the people who reviewed I REALLY appreciate it. P.S. I'm actually thinking of giving White and Juniper more love rivals but lets see what happens! ;D


	5. Counter Attack

**Hey guys! So like I said, I'm back to my daily routine so here's the next chapter exactly 3 days later *stands proudly*. So yeah here it is. One thing I want to mention before we begin is that there's some Japanese in here. I know a lot of Japanese words and phrases so I decide to add a very small amount. If you don't know Japanese, then Google will be your friend! Enjoy!**

"Don't worry I'll be there as fast as possible," Professor Juniper assured Black with a smile, "It'll take a few hours or so to get there by car so just sit tight." Black had just called back Juniper after that little incident when he first called. He had just finished explaining the entire situation to the professor.

"Alright good I'll see you here then," Black replied. He went to turn off the switch of his transceiver.

"Wait!" Aurea called, "One more thing,"

"Yeah what?" Black asked curiously.

"Why aren't you looking at the screen?" Aurea laughed, watching Black looking off in the distance. His eyes never once moved toward her. Black cringed for a moment, his face turning red.

"Shut up!" Black finally got out, "You know why."

"Oh come on, just turn toward the screen I'm wearing clothes this time."

"You swear?" Black said sternly, slowly turning toward the screen though his eyes were still pointed all the way to right.

"I swear," the professor replied in a similar tone.

'Fuck it I'll look,' Black finally turned, "Oh dammit professor!" Black turned away again. The professor was laughing out loud. In her defense she technically was telling the truth. She was in fact wearing her clothes. The only thing though is that her tank top is pulled up and so is her bra, leaving her voluptuous breasts completely exposed.

"You're such a dumbass!" the professor taunted while laughing hard.

"But you said you were wearing clothes!" Black countered. He was back in the same position, face facing away from her. The professor calmed down for a moment and composed herself. She cleared her throat.

"One, I' am wearing clothing," She began trying to keep her laughter in, "Two, there was no point in looking, our conversation was done you could have just ignored me and shut off your transceiver!" She began laughing again then stopped, to cover herself up. Black took a peak and found that she had finally covered up. He turned to face her. Aurea noticed that he looked pissed. He was. He had always hated it when the she teased him like that. He had to say something back.

"Hey I can't help it I'm a growing young man, there's no way I would pass up a chance to see a beautiful woman such as yourself," Black replied calmly in a cool voice. It worked! The professor staggered back a bit, caught off guard by the rather aggressive response from the boy. Black loved the woman's expression, eyes spread open and mouth hanging. He watched the woman shake her head violently and stared at the ground. Then, she looked back up and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Hei?" a voice came from the boy's right.

"Hei?" the boy repeated.

"Hei?" Aurea repeated. It was now dead silent. Black slowly turned toward the voice at the same time turning his wrist so that the professor could see the source of the voice as well. All the two could see was a young girl. White was just less than a foot away from Black. She was on her knees, arms as close to her body as possible pointing upward. Her hands formed fists and both lay facing each other covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide eyed and her cheeks were bright red.

'Kawaii," Black thought smiling, eyes closed. He then stopped himself, 'WAIT NOWS NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING THAT!'

"So tha-that's your gi-girlfriend," She said as best as she could. Her eyes were starting to get teary.

"Eh!" Black's worst nightmare came true, "N-no you see!" Black got cut off.

"Who's she?" Aurea suddenly burst out, "Why have you never mentioned her to me before?" It was obvious she was somewhat enraged by the sight of the girl. Black turned his attention to Aurea.

"Well there's a reason for that I-," Black got cut off once more.

"I never knew you were into older women," White said almost panicking.

"Calm down White she's not my-, wait why do you sound defeated?" Black asked.

"I never knew you were into younger women!" Aurea scolded Black. He turned once again to the professor.

"Are you two even listening to each other!" Black whined, as if he were ready to cry. Of course there was no way he would do that and so he straightened himself out. He went up close to his transceiver, "Professor I-"

"Answer me Black why have you never told me about her?" the professor cut him off once more. Black couldn't take it anymore, he lost his focus.

"Will you please listen to me Aurea!" Black screamed. Both girls immediately stopped. 'Oh crap,' Black thought. It was again eerily silent. He continued to move his gaze back and forth between the two who were both watching him expectantly. "U-umm," Black began but stopped when the two girls immediately reacted to his hesitation.

"Y-you call that woman by her first name?" White realized that this signified that the two were close.

Black immediately answered, "Well no not regula-." He stopped. He had glanced toward Aurea and did a double take. He saw a rare sight. Black's childhood friend had on a smile that he always loved to see. In fact, it was one of the things Black always looked forward to when they were together. He hadn't seen it in a while, and so he completely forgot about everything and simply took the beautiful serene smile in. Aurea, meanwhile, stood in a catatonic state.

'What did he call me?' was all she could think about.

White sat there, staring helplessly as the love of her life was being swept away by some old lady.

"Mmmmmph," she said to herself silently, "I have to do something." Meanwhile, Black had finally snapped out of the hypnosis that Aurea used. Aurea though, had not snapped out of Black's.

'I have to explain the situation to White,' he thought not forgetting about her. He decided he would take this chance to do so. "I'll call you back later, I promise," he told Aurea. This got through to her and she reacted quickly.

"Hey wait!" she got out, but Black had already turned off his Xtransceiver. Black sighed. He turned to White to finally get things cleared up. He was a bit startled at what he saw. The girl was on her hands and knees on the cave floor.

"You alrig-," Black started but, you guessed it, he got cut off. White lifted her right leg so that her foot lay flat on the ground. She then propelled herself forward using the leg and jumped on top of Black knocking him down. White grabbed both of the boy's arms, pinning him to the ground. She lifted herself up staring directly into the boy's tan eyes. Now Black was completely bewildered. Not only had White just jumped on him, but she had on the most troubled expression he had ever seen. He stared at it for a while. He then realized it was more of a look of desperation. The boy watched White intently, not wanting to say anything. White on the other hand had no idea what to say.

'Oh no what do I do, what do I do?' White thought. "I," White started, "I-I-I-." She had no idea what to do or say. She just simply decided to follow her gut instinct and that instinct told her to kiss him. So she did. Okay, forget what Black was before. NOW, he was bewildered. No, he was beyond bewildered. He felt White's soft moist lips on his. He felt her grip on his arms tighten. White then lifted her lips off of Black's. White's lips were only on his for a few seconds but the feeling of it was forever burned into Black's mind. They now stared at each other once more, each studying the reaction of the other.

"Whi-," Black started but as soon as he opened his mouth White immediately darted back onto it. Black felt her lips again but this time he felt something else, correction he tasted something else. White's tongue had entered his mouth. The two muscles then began to massage and feel each other. He felt White's tongue with his. Black's eyes were completely wide open. He stared at White's closed eyes as their tongues continued to taste each other. 'What the hell is going on here?' Black thought. Everything was moving too fast for him. He couldn't fully comprehend what was going on. He went from falling into a cave pit to making out with the girl he loved. Then, Black hit himself in his mind. 'Why the hell am I questioning what's going on here?' he asked himself, realizing that he should just move with the flow for now.

White began to retract again so that she can take a proper breath. Black felt this and so he used all his strength and lifted his arms off the ground. He locked his hands around the back of White's and pulled it in closer, closing his eyes as he did so. He lifted himself off the ground using White as a means to steady himself, but he was mostly using his own strength to do so.

"Hmmmm!" White let out a yelp as the twos' mouths were now as close as possible. White could do nothing, her hands still gripping on tightly to his arms. After a few more moments of pure bliss, Black finally let go of White letting the two breathe. As the two separated, Black could see a string of saliva connect the two of their tongues together. The string though, along with some more saliva, dripped off of White's tongue and entered his mouth. As it did so he closed his mouth and swallowed. The two stared at each other panting. After a few breaths Black took the initiative and turned the two over so that he was now on top of White. "Kya!" White yelped again. Somehow she still had her hands gripping onto his arms. Black of course ignored this. They stared at each other in more silence, seeing if the other wanted to continue. White smiled at Black. That was his cue. He lunged his head forward but this time he went for her neck.

"Mmm!" White moaned at the new sensation. At first Black began pecking her neck all over, but then he went for a long deep suck. White tried her best to hold in another yelp, turning her head in the opposite direction of Black's. After a few seconds, Black finally let go of her neck and found he had left a red mark on her smooth luscious skin. He then decided to start lapping the red spot. He was interrupted though by White who had let go of his arms and pulled his head away. Her face was extremely red.

"You-you're rubbing against me," White stated while breathing heavily and looked away. Black then got a hold of what she meant and looked down at his rod. It was completely solid and was making direct contact with White's crotch area. This made him extremely red. He then turned back to White who returned his gaze. She giggled then pulled him in closer for another kiss. After those seconds of bliss passed, the boy noticed her breasts. White saw this.

"Go ahead," White said hesitantly. Black became overly excited. He had always wanted to touch White's breasts. From the day he saw the two, it had mocked him in silence. How the two knew that he would never touch them, well guess what. He then began to wonder how far they would end up going but something stopped the two of them. Just as Black's palm was about to touch White's breast, they stopped. It was a sound. A sound was coming from the wall adjacent to them, just around a few feet away. They both turned toward the wall. They listened as this grumbling noise became louder and louder. Then it struck Black as to what it might be.

"Shit!" Black swore as he got up and forcibly picked up White along with him. White reacted quickly to Black's sudden act and got on her feet and ran alongside Black as he was clutching bother her arms. Just as they got away from the spot the wall burst open, debris flying everywhere. The two dived forward as the wall blew. Black had fully embraced White as they dived and buried her in his chest.

'It always ends at the good parts huh?' he thought to himself as he quickly got up.

**Right so like I said also, this is White's time to shine. I think she did pretty well don't you? SPOILER for you guys. The next chapter I decided will be full of action. I like protagonists/main characters who are not complete losers and can actually DO something and handle themselves. Well, I thought this would be my chance to make Black seem like a total badass. So be prepared to see Black kick some Pokemon ASS! WOO!**


	6. It's Time For Some Action

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Sorry, this was one day late. With that said if you feel this one was rushed then you're right. It definitely was. I finished all this in like 4 hours, plus an hour from yesterday. I just wanted to get it out of the way. I still think it came up good though. Decent enough that I would want to show you guys. So here it is. Enjoy!**

Black got back on to his feet and helped White up. They looked at each other for a moment to see how the other was doing. When they realized that both of them were fine, they looked over at the cloud of dust that emanated from the blown hole in the wall. They stood guard, feet firmly planted on the ground, backs straightened out, ready to take on whatever just came out of the wall.

"Oh!" White exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. Her muscles relaxed causing her to slouch a little. The dust had pretty much settled down and a small brown figure had taken its place. An Excadrill had burrowed its way through the rock and found its way into the space that the boy and girl had fallen into. White was quite pleased that it was the little guy that had come through. She was afraid that they would have to deal with something a little more terrifying. Although the more she looked at it, the more…angry it seemed. White tilted her head looking at the pokemon curiously. She was about to say something but was interrupted by Black's arm which he held out in front of her, obviously as a sign of protection. She eyed his arm from right to left till she ended up looking into his eyes. This startled her even more. She had seen the look in his eyes before and knew it meant business. What's more is that they were pointed directly at the seemingly harmless pokemon. This confused her, but nonetheless she trusted Black and so took up her previous stance from before.

Black had been staring down the Excadrill the entire time. He wasted no time examining the pokemon. He knew it he knew it wasn't pleased with what it saw. It had taken an aggressive stance as soon as it saw the two humans. Black had come to the conclusion that they had fallen into its home. That would explain the carvings all over the walls. It was all from the little guy's sharp nasty blades which were now held up and pointed directly at the two. White's eyes widened at the sight of the pokemon. It looked like it was ready to kill. In fact, it was.

"White," Black began, eyes not daring to look away from the Excadrill, "Go over to your bag it's on the opposite side of the room." This shocked White as she looked down at herself. She had her hand positioned so that she could pull out a pokeball in a second, but she didn't even have her bag with her. Sure enough, when she turned around she could see her bag lying against the wall opposite to them. She looked back at Black who had not moved an inch. She then looked at the pokemon which had done the same. It seems it was waiting on Black to make a move. "On the count of three I'm gonna distract the Excadrill and you're gonna make a break for your pokemon o.k.?" White nodded then realized he probably didn't see that.

"I got it," she replied out loud. As soon as he heard the words, Black hunched over and puts his arms up. His fighting stance looked pretty similar to the pokemon's. The excadrill though had him beat with its blades which seemed to shine.

"Excadrill!" it exclaimed. Anyone could tell that it was pissed from its tone of voice. "It's game over now pretty boy!" is what the Excadrill had actually said. White took a moment to review the plan. Black would battle the Excadrill and would keep it distracted so that she may help him with her pokemon.

'Simple enough,' she thought. Just then Black started his count down.

"1," Black said calmly eyes locked on the Excadrill. White stood ready to run back as fast as possible, but just then something had caught her attention. It was something about Black and the way he looked. Then, something else caught her eye. It was behind the pokemon, and it was Black's bag. She gasped in disbelief and immediately turned to the Black who was empty handed.

'He's going to fight it himself!' White screamed in her head in terror.

"2," Black continued, his voice sounding nonchalant.

"Black you're not seriously gonna go through with this are you?"she said chuckling although keeping a frown on. Black didn't respond. "Ohhhh," she whined. Her frown turned into a pout. It was obvious that the boy was serious. Just one look at his face would immediately give off that impression. She once again prepared herself to sprint for her bag. 'I just have to get over to my pokemon and he won't have to fight anymore,' she thought, 'besides it's Black, I can count on him!' She smiled at the thought, but it soon dispersed when Black finished.

"3," Black dashed toward the pokemon his left arm held up vertically to guard with his right arm in the air pointing toward the pokemon ready to strike. The Excadrill gave off a sadistic grin. It moved its right foot back in order to lunge at the boy. The pokemon stopped for a moment noticing the female human make a mad dash toward the opposite end of the room. He dismissed the girl and moved his attention back at the male who was rapidly closing in. The Excadrill propelled itself forward, arms at the side with the massive horn on its head pointing directly toward the boy. Time slowed down. Excadrill smiled as he began to move closer and closer.

'Poor boy didn't know what he was getting himself into,' Excadrill thought. He then looked up and noticed something disturbing. The human was smiling. Black had predicted the Horn Drill attack as soon as he saw the foot step back. He had slowed down in order to react better to it. He watched as the pokemon's drill came closer and closer until it was just a few inches from his face. Then, he took his arm which was ready to strike…down to his side. He did the same would his other arm and then bent his legs. Excadrill grimaced as his trajectory went from being the boy's face to the ceiling above. Black on the other hand had ducked under the Excadrill and slid on his knees. As he neared the wall he moved his body so that it lay on his side, ready to jump up and grab his bag and pokemon.

He laughed in his mind, 'Like hell I'm stupid enough to take on a pokemon,' He heard a crash as he came to a stop and got up. He didn't bother look. He knew it was just the Excadrill coming in contact with the ceiling. Meanwhile, White had pretty much watched the entire event from where her bag was. It took her a few seconds to realized what had happened as it happened _fast._ She shook her head, 'Whatever point is Black's safe, now I have to help him!" She pulled up a pokeball which she knew was her Blitzle. She went to throw it but then realized that Excadrill was ground. She withdrew her hand. She went to her Audino's pokeball but realized it only had a sliver of health left.

"Oh which she pokemon should I pick!" she asked herself, panicking. Black on the other hand knew exactly what pokemon to choose. He went over to his bag and picked it up. Just as he was about to stick his hand in he heard, "DRILL!"

"You bastard!" The Excadrill screamed. It had pulled its horn out of the ceiling and stuck on it using its claws. It then propelled himself downward toward the boy.

Black immediately cocked his head back and got a quick glance at the pokemon. Black responded by quickly diving backwards. A split second later the Excadrill landed on the spot Black was on. Meanwhile Black had landed flat on his back, clutching on tightly to his bag.

"Ghrr!" the boy grunted from the pain. He was about to get up when the pokemon jumped on his stomach. Black gasped as the wind got knocked out him. He recovered quickly though and reach toward his bag his chest, but the Excadrill had seen this and knocked the bag off him. He looked over at it and watched it skid to a halt around a few yards away. His eyes widened in shock when he heard _SHING SHING. _He knew it was the sound of the pokemon's claws coming in contact with each other. He looks back as the Excadrill on his chest lifts its arm to strike down on Black. Just as it does though, Black grabs its arm and stops it mid way through.

The pokemon was taken aback. It tilted its head in curiosity at the boy who had stopped his blow cold. Even now he was trying to force his claws into the boy and yet he couldn't even move his arm.

Black grimaced at the pain that surged through his arm that he used to stop the blow. It took all his strength to keep it still. He saw the Excadrill moves its left arm and immediately grabbed that with his right arm. The two stayed in the same position, one not wanting to give in to the other. Black's arms were starting to tire. He felt all his muscles straining under pressure.

Excadrill finally decided that enough was enough and went to impale the boy with his horn. As the pokemon lifted its head for the final blow Black heard a pokeball. The Excadrill heard it as well and turned to face the new threat.

'Chance,' the thought surged through Black's mind. The pokemon had let up a bit as it got distracted. Black used the moment to push the pokemon's left arm away. Excadrill turned immediately back at the boy but was greeted by a fist. Black punched Excadrill straight in the face sending it flying off him, just a few inches away. Black wasted no time and got up to see White and her Lilligant. Black looked directly at White and gave her a nod which she happily returned. He then made a mad dash to his bag.

"Excadrill!" the pokemon screamed in rage. Black turned while still running to see the pokemon in the air quickly gaining on him. It was interrupted mid flight though.

"Lilligant use Energy Ball!" White commanded. Black watched as a green glowing ball came in contact with the pokemon's side causing a small explosion that sent it flying toward the wall next to it. The Excadrill was not happy about the interference at all. It now had a new target, the female. The pokemon, which was lodged inside the wall, jumped out and sprinted toward her. "Lilligant another Energy Ball!" White yelled out. Lilligant lifted its arms (Err…leaves?) up. Another glowing green ball began to grow in the between the two arms. Unfortunately, the ground pokemon had already closed in and used a Horn Drill attack on the already weakened Lilligant. The pokemon jumped in the air and thrust its horn forward directly onto Lilligant's chest, causing it to fly backward. Lilligant fainted.

"Lilligant!" White screamed. She then turned back and saw the pokemon had wasted no time. It was directly in front of her and jumped in the air, just as it did with Lilligant. This time though, it went for a Scratch and clawed at her. White saw the attack coming and jumped back to dodge it.

"Aaaaaah!" White shrieked. She slumped down to her knees and leaned against the wall behind her. The pokemon took a step back and prepared for a Horn Drill.

"Heh heh!" the pokemon laughed, "This will teach these two pathetic humans to-." Just then the pokemon lifted into the air, although it did not do it on its own. The pokemon turned to see who's ass he now had to kick and stopped cold. It's eye came into direct contact with a rather scary looking pokemon it had never seen before. Gallade stood up straight, holding the short pokemon up by its neck. Excadrill knew what situation he was in now. Gallade then glared at him. Excadrill felt like shitting himself.

"Pl-please!" the pokemon begged, "Don't hurt me, I'll do anything you want!"

"Oh but I'm not the one you should be afraid of," Gallade replied with a smile. He then turned and threw the pokemon across the room. Excadrill hit the ground hard and skidded across it before it came to a stop. The pokemon lay on the ground flat on its back. The pokemon then attempted to get up and get the hell out of there, but just then he felt something strike him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He looked at his stomach and saw a human leg and followed it up to find it was the boy from before. The only difference now was that he scared the living hell out Excadrill.

Black rested his arm on his knee and bent down to come closer to the pinned pokemon, "Situation seem familiar?"

"Eeeeeek!" the pokemon shrieked in terror.

"I'am going to put you through hell for what you did you piece of shit," Black said calmly but menacingly, smiling all the while. He then pointed and Excadrill followed the direction of the finger and saw the female he had previously scratched. Just then a fist landed on its face.

White meanwhile, was being helped up by Gallade.

"Thank you," she said bowing her head. She was going to say something else but tortured screams from behind Gallade interrupted her. White leaned to the right, but so did Gallade. She leaned to left and so did he. White could still hear the tortured screams of a pokemon and so she pushed Gallade out of the way and surprisingly it worked. She got through, but what she saw made her stop. Black stood over a dead(fainted actually, just looks dead) pokemon while he brushed himself off. He then stuck his hand in his pocket and adjusted his cap. As he did so he glanced over to White and made eye contact. That did it. White fell backwards into the arms of Gallade. Black's cool pose and his serious demeanor tied in really well. In fact, it was too much for her. Black rushed over and helped her up.

"You alright?" Black asked worriedly. His eyes were serious but full of care and sparkles seemed to surround his face.

"Hehehe Yeah," White said sounding as if she were drunk, not that she's ever even drunken before. She shook her head and replied once more, "Yes I'm fine thanks!" Black chuckled.

'Cute,' he thought.

"Hello?" a voice came from above, "Black, girl I don't know, you down there?" The two smiled and looked at each other. Without saying a word the two moved toward the source of the voice.

"We're here Aur-," Black stopped, "professor!" He heard some grumbling and sounds of displeasure from above.

"Gallade?" the pokemon asked. Black turned to his pokemon. The pokemon then pointed at the brown figure lying on the ground. He then realized what he was asking.

Excadrill had taken a serious beating from that human. He never realized how terrifying they would be. He had awoken now and found himself once again being held up in the air. Just then he felt himself flying across the air and back into the hole he dug through. Excadrill had no energy to complain. As long as I'm away from that kid I'm fine.

**So yeah I'm sure you can probably tell that around the end I realized that this was supposed to be funny so I did just that. So the beginning and middle don't really much up with the end but I'm sure none of you guys mind. Next chapter we're gonna go back into romance and I'm sure you guys will enjoy that. Also, Black didn't really come up as being as badass as I came up with in my mind but he did do a decent job. Can't think of anything else to say except review. Reviews help me see what you guys want to see so if you guys don't review the less chance you will be pleased with my work. Other than that I look forward to see you guys later.**


	7. Again With This?

**Hey guys! Sorry once again for this one being late. I'm actually going to stop saying sorry cause chances are the next one is gonna be late. This one was late because of a lot of stuff, but mostly because no one reviewed. When no one reviewed I thought no one was reading my stuff anymore and that freakin demoralized me. But then I realized that there was a glitch and no one could review. So it's obvious now that you guys were eagerly trying to review and give your thoughts about my work but could not!...right?**

White stood there, completely stunned by what she was seeing and hearing. "I'm sorry White but," Black began, "I can't be with you." Tears started to well up in her eyes. She tried hard to hold it in but it was no use. The two stood in front of each other in the middle of a meadow. The sun shone high in the sky.

"What?" White questioned, her voice hoarse, "But why?" Black had been staring at the ground. His cap covered his face and so hid whatever expression he had on.

"Why?" he repeated. White nodded her head though he most likely never saw it. "Isn't it obvious?"

Just then a human like figure arose from behind Black. At first the entire figure was black, a silhouette of sorts. Then, it stepped forward wrapping its arms around Black. As it did so, the black faded away revealing hands covered in a white satin glove that stretched upward and ended just before the elbow. Past the gloves, were arms with beautiful smooth skin. Just then the black faded altogether revealing a tall woman wearing a white bridal gown. The face revealed the person to be none other than the woman from Black's transceiver.

The woman smiled widely at White while clutching her hands around Black as if to say, "He's mine." Then something else hit her, Black was wearing a suit! She stared blankly at the two who liked a newlywed couple. Of course, there was no way that was true.

"We're getting married," Black finished, lifting his head showing off a bright grin. All of a sudden, she could hear wedding bells and found that they were standing in front of a church. White stared at the couple blankly. Her sadness had slipped away and was replaced with utter confusion.

"Eh?" she got out, one eye brow raised. She continued to stare at the two who stood next to each other looking a little statuesque. The woman truly looked beautiful, her figure was perfect and the white gown helped emanate her innocence and purity. She had on light make up and her hair was styled down in a single braid. Black on the other hand looked strikingly good in a suit. He wore an all black outfit, and the only differentiating colors were that of his white dress shirt and a blue tie. His brown hair flow but for the most part stood firm against the wind. He took on the pose he usually took. He stood firm with legs spread apart. His left hand he kept in his left pants pocket while the other arm hung on his side. A soft smile replaced the grin he had on earlier and his tan eyes shone brightly, striking White hard. She almost fell back but managed to keep herself upright.

'Geeze White now's not a good time to be ogling Black,' she scolded herself. She completely forgot about the rather strange situation they were in and began to go along with it. At first, words didn't come to her. She stood facing the ground, but then a few came and exited her mouth. "Why her?" she questioned Black, her voice raised. Her eyes lifted once more and faced the boy, fists tightening and tightening. The boy then looked back at forth at the two women with a look that said he was thinking. 'Is it because she's more mature?' White thought. Outcomes flowed through her head as she waited for a response. 'Maybe it's because I'm not intelligent enough?' White cried in her head still looking intently at Black. She never did amazingly well at school. She simply got past with C's and B's. Finally, after long agonizing seconds Black turned to White and grinned once more.

"Easy," Black started, "She's got humungous breasts!" Just then, Black reaches over to the woman and rips of the front portion of the gown revealing large, firm, G-cup sized breasts. The large mounds jiggled back and forth a bit before coming to a stop.

"Oh Black you naughty boy!" the woman cried out jokingly. The two began laughing as Black smothered his face into the woman's breasts. The woman welcomes the boy and hold on to the his head further pushing it onto her mounds which were now misshapen and bulging out from the sides.

White's jaw hit the floor. She stood slouching forward, mouth wide open. Her left eye began to twitch as she tried to formulate words but could not. After a while of watching the two enjoy their little…whatever you want to call it, White got a hold of herself. 'But my breasts are fairly large!' White whined in her head. She went to feel her breasts F-cup sized breasts and found nothing but air. Startled, she quickly looked down and saw nothing but her feet. "Eh!" she cried out. Normally, she would have trouble seeing her feet due to enormous mounds on her chest, but it was now flat as a board. She looked back to find an extremely elated Black wallowing in the woman's breasts. "NO WAY!" White cried out once more, this time screaming at the heavens.

White awoke sitting up. She found herself panting and sweating. Her face was completely red. She couldn't believe she had such an outrageous dream. After a few deep breaths, a thought struck her and she slowly looked down and found herself groping her huge breasts. She gave a sigh of relief, and reddened more when she continued to grope them. She let go finally and rested her chin on her hand. She sat in her sleeping bag staring at the walls of her tent.

"Good thing Black wouldn't be that shallow to just want nothing but breasts right?" she asked herself.

"Well it would help to have something going on, you know what I mean?" a voice replied. White eyes widened in disbelief she turned toward the voice and found herself staring into Aurea's eyes. She had been awake for a while but didn't feel like getting up. Hearing white's statement, she decided it was time to get up. She now sat up next to White, scratching her rather messy bedhair. White was immobilized out of shock and fear. The fear finally animated her though when her gaze went from the woman's face down to her breasts which were just as large, if not bigger, then in her dream. They jiggled upon notice and seemed to pop out of the woman's loose tank top. White started at them in horror. "Kyaaaaa!" she finally let out.

Black sat on top of a hill brushing his Zebstrika. The pokemon neighed in pleasure of the feeling of the brush going through its fine fur. Black chuckled. He had just woken up and after washing his face in a nearby river, decided to take the chance to take care and train his pokemon before the two girls woke up. He grinned at the thought of traveling with the two girls. After exiting Mistralton Cave Aurea said she had wanted to travel with the pair and that was that, literally. Without waiting for a response from the two she took their arms and began marching toward the city. Black began to dwell more on what had happened the day before but his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream. He looked over at the tent the girl's slept in. Without saying a word, Zebstrika got off the ground and onto its feet. Black jumped on and the two galloped toward the scream.

Black and his pokemon were a good dozens of yards away from the tent, and yet Zebstrika crossed the distance in less than 5 seconds. As the two neared the tent the pokemon moved faster. It looked as if they would crash into the tent, but when it reached a few feet in front of it the pokemon immediately swerved to the left. Black on the other hand, had known what the Zebstrika was planning and had stood on his feet on the pokemon's back. Just as the pokemon swirved, Black dived off the pokemon and toward the tent. He rolled over his back forwards as he hit the ground in order to cushion his fall and landed right in front of the tent's door. He quickly zipped it open and looked inside. At first a wave of relief came when he realized that the two were safe, but it was quickly replaced by a wave of confusion. White sat up at the far end of the tent while Aurea was on her knees crawling toward her.

"Déjà vu I guess?" he told himself as he looked back and forth at the two.

**Sorry this one was short. Once again, I was demoralized and heartbroken so I didn't feel like doing jack. I started this one up so I was like "Might as well cut it short and just show it to everyone." So thats exactly what I did. The next one will pick up right where this one left off so yeah. Can't think of anything else to say other than review(if you can). Other than that I'll see you guys later(hopefully not too later)! PEACE!**


	8. This Chapter's Guy

**Hey guys I'm back. I forgot all about writing fanfiction, and well hopefully it hasn't been too lo- HOLY S***T! ...Wow... that long huh? *Chuckles then stops* Anyway sorry about the massive delay with no warning. I kinda got caught up in other stuff and just lost the urge to write fanfiction. But hey it's here so lets get this thing going shall we?**

"Uh, where do I begin?" Black said awfully curious and at the same time slightly confused. The two stared at him blankly for a while. Silence filled the tent. White sat motionless on the left side, while just a foot away Aurea did the same except she was on all fours. White spoke first.

"Uhh you see," White began. She stared at the tent floor, her face red, and her index fingers circling each other. Seeing White flustered led Black to believe she was thinking about a previous, similar situation. This caused him to turn red and stare at the floor as well. White on the other hand though was not on the same wavelength as Black for the moment. She just didn't want to tell Black that she got scared and frightened by a pair of G-cup sized breasts. Professor Juniper on the other hand had no problem telling him that.

"She suddenly screamed when she saw my breasts," Aurea told Black calmly.

"Ehehe.…what?" Black chuckled at the thought then immediately realized what was wrong with it. He looked down at the woman's chest and saw what the problem was. 'WOAH!' he screamed in his head, although it seemed to be more from joy then anything else.

"That's not true I was-!," White screamed then stopped, interrupting Black's train of thought. The other two focused their attention on the girl who now had on a face of sheer embarrassment. White looked back and forth between the two, completely caught off guard by her outburst, not knowing what to say next. This made her panic even more. She flailed her arms in her head, trying to find the right words to say. After a few moments of chaos she calmed herself and clenched her fist.

'There is no way I'am admitting defeat here!" this made her snap back to reality as the three still stood in their previous positions. She then noticed Aurea's face which seemed to say, 'Come on White, let Black know what a little immature girl you are!' Chaos resumed. Aurea didn't actually have that kind of face on. It was all in White's head.

'Are my breasts really that scary?' was what she was actually thinking at the moment.

"Hey guys," Black politely interrupted. White, who was in the middle of crying in a dark corner while banging her fist at the ground, stopped and turned to Black. "I don't really need an explanation as long as you guys are fine then that's all I need to know," he said smiling. Light shone from outside and the way it hit Black made him look like a guardian angel sent from above. White started to tear up.

A smile then came on her face, "Oh Blac-" she began, jumping toward Black to embrace in a deep satisfying embrace. Her attempt was shattered as she is seemingly smacked away midair landing flat on the ground. She looked up quickly and screamed in her head. Aurea had beaten her to it and had Black buried in her breasts.

"Oh your such a good kid, what the hell am I gonna do with you?" she said lovingly, as if cuddling a pet.

"Mef mo mof mmmf mi mmna mmie(LET GO OF ME IM GONNA DIE)!," Black replied.

White on the other hand stared in horror as her nightmare became reality. 'It was a premonition,' she thought crying, burying her face in her arm while lying in the ground in defeat. 'This broad, I'll show her!'

Black meanwhile died of suffocation.

Black inhaled deeply. The sun shone high in the early morning sky. There was a slight chill, but it didn't bother black who had taken off his blue jacket, leaving him with just a black t-shirt on. His arms were held up in front of him, as a tall figure to his left did the same. Gallade stood next to his master, ready to continue the training. They had been at it for the past half hour. In perfect unison, the two struck the air in front with their left legs. They continued through, pulling the leg completely up (basically doing a split except standing up), then crashing the leg to the floor in front of them. Grass and dirt flew from where the two's feets impacted. Still in perfect synchronization, they then jumped in the air sideways with their right leg in front. Both bent their legs(as if ducking), then landed, focusing all their strength on the leg up front as if crushing the opponent with the foot. It was the finishing blow. A small crater in the shape of their foot was left in each of their respective areas of impact. The two then stood up straight. Black exhaled deeply, then smiled. He was satisfied.

Drool poured out of Aurea and White's mouths. They had been ogling the boy since he began training. The two sat at a picnic table, resting the heads on an arm, completely hypnotized by Black. They watched every single movement he made, his muscular arms straining, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Any of you seen my jacket?" Black asked. The two then realized the boy had walked over to the table and was standing directly in front of them. Aurea turned and pretended to cough while White sat straight up, hands on her lap and legs kept tightly together. "Um my jacket?" Black asked again.

"It's right here," Aurea replied taking it out from under the table and handing it over. Before Black could take it though, a thought struck the woman. She smiled.

"Thanks profe-," Black began and stopped. She took her hand back.

"You know Black you sweated a lot in that shirt," she began sounding concerned, "It's not good if you keep it on." Black sniffed himself. He did smell just a bit, and he was pretty soaked. "Here dry yourself with this towel," the professor smiled handing him a towel from her bag. White's eyes widened. She had caught on.

'This woman is a tougher enemy then I thought,' White spoke in her head, 'The right thing to do would be to stop this devious plan but…,' White's eyes trailed off as she saw how the boy's thin t-shirt stuck to him from the sweat. The shirt outlined his body, clearly showing off his light muscular build. White swallowed. "Yeah Black you can just dry yourself here." Two stared at each other. Black was shocked at the response. White's smile began to disperse as she realized what she just said.

"You want me to dry myself here?" Black asked, clearly saying each word of the sentence and putting emphasis on the "here". The girl began to panic.

'What should I do!' she asked herself.

"Oh what are you 13?" Aurea teased the boy, "Still embarrassed to take your shirt off in front of girls?"

"N-no," Black got out, embarrassed at the remark. Reluctantly, he took off his shirt and began to dry himself with the small towel.

'Good job!' White thanked the woman in her head. Black now stood in front of the two wiping himself off. His skin was smooth and lightly tanned. The girls watched as the boys wet body, was dried by the towel. He started with his hair, which was fairly wet. He then moved on to his arms which he stroked slowly back and forth. The boy then struggled to dry his back.

The girls' eyes widened. Aurea began to get out of her seat, but White was already standing behind Black.

"Le-let me get that for you," the girl offered politely, excitement pouring out of her.

"I-it's fine," Black told her but she already had snatched the towel from him. She hesitated at first, but finally placed the towel on his back using two hands. White was instantly hooked as she continued to move towel across the boy's broad back. Eventually, she couldn't handle it any more. White pressed her right cheek on to the boys back.

"Uhh hey!" Black knew that wasn't a towel on him. White pressed herself closer, her breasts changed shape from getting squeezed. 'That's definitely not a towel either,' Black thought his face turning red.

"White what are you doing!" Aurea yelled.

"I-I-I'm," White stammered, unsuccessfully defending herself. She was lost in the sensation of boys bare body on her face. Aurea was furious. She got up out of her chair and pressed herself in front of black.

"He-hey professor!" Black almost yelled.

"Here Black let me just wipe away the sweat on your abdomen," she spoke seductively. She took her hand and began to rub at the boy's hard abs.

'With your hands!' Black screamed in his head. The rubbing sensations all over his body were getting to him. Then, Black noticed something bad. The twos' hands were going further and further down. Black looked down to see where Aurea's hands were heading, but was instead greeted by her lips. The professor's face was right in front of the boy's. Her lips were smooth and glossy. They were a soft bright red. Black was hypnotized by it. He even moved his own lips toward it but immediately turned around only to face White's. The memory of the cave flashed in his mind and he began to get even more turned on. White lips were much more pink than the professor's, and they were a little smaller, cuter even.

The boy's thoughts were interrupted by sensations all over his body. Aurea's breasts on his chest, White's on his back, White's hands on his lower back, Aurea's on his rod.

"WAHH!" Black yelled, "Aurea what're yo- WAAHH!" He screamed again as another sensation on his lower cheeks struck him. 'White too!' Black couldn't handle it anymore. He was ready to jump these two girls. But Black had integrity and it won over his lust. He grabbed both their hands and lifted them high into the air. He then moved out of the sandwich and grabbed Aurea's left shoulder and White's right shoulder, and pushed the two together in front of him. Without looking at them he commanded "Sit." Without thinking the two did what they were told and sat on the benches of the picnic table.

Black took away White's towel and quickly finished drying his body. He then tossed the towel on the table and turned and left, moving toward his belongings near where he had been training. Black was about to cry. He felt so violated. Meanwhile, in the distance the two would be rapists fought over the towel.

**Wow did I feel gay after writing this. LOL. I'm surprised at my abilities to write about the body of a sexy man, but uhh yeah. So the next one will take a while(I promise not as long as this one though), but that's because I've had ideas for other fanfiction (i.e. my dead or alive one and I'm also working on an Assassin's Creed one) Check those out if you can. Other than that I'll see you guys laterz.**


	9. Decisions Decisions Part 1

**Okay so I was gone for like 2 months. Why? Because I lost all interest in writing fanfictions. I focused all my effort this summer to playing video games, writing songs for my rock band(Yeah I'm in a rock band), getting good at basketball etc. etc. etc. Then I realized, "Wait a minute just suddenly canceling all my fanfictions is just pure jackassery, so here I'am ending this series. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

'Okay, leaving things as it is, is not manly, I have to settle things like a man, because THAT'S what I am,' Black thought. He sat up straight in front of his two companions. The tension in the air was so strong it was choking the three. Black raised his sight from his own thighs to the two beautiful women in front of him. It was amazing really. Exactly after 0.05 seconds of eye contact were made with EACH girl, Black immediately looked straight back down. The two girls were confused and were not sure what they were to expect. Just a few moments ago, Black had commanded the two to follow him to a picnic table on the side of the road leading to Mistralton. It was an empty road and there were no other trainers for miles.

Juniper who became a little impatient finally asked, "So Black what did-"

"PROFESSOR!"

"YES!" The two both yelled out. Black was in his own mind and had not heard Juniper talking and unknowingly cut her off. He also forgot to control his volume and ended up screaming at the professor who instantly screamed back at him in shock. White had almost fallen out of her seat from the two rapid fire screams.

Black had his eyes closed and was still looking down at his legs. He had not realized anything out of the ordinary and continued on this time in a regular tone of voice.

"Do…do you…," Black paused for a moment and finally let out, "Do you like me I know it sounds weird to ask you out straight but do you?" Black did not pause and said things a little quickly but the message was received by the two girls. White almost fell out of her seat again. The professor sat dumbstruck. A look of shock covered her face. Options flew in her head. The most prominent was denying the statement but that would be counterproductive. It was time to just lay down all the cards.

"Yes, ever since I was in highschool I've liked you Black," the professor began shaking her head, "No, I LOVE you Black." Black's head sprung up. The look on Black's face made her heart skip a beat. It was a look of distress, acceptance, and confusion all at the same time. Black looked away when he saw the professors reddening face.

'Okay that's one down, now for the o-,' Black thought but got cut off by White.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" White whined. She did not like where the situation had been going and had a sudden outburst. The other two now had wide eyes at her. White did not like the look they gave her, though their looks were not hostile at all, so she tried to cover her face with both her hands.

"Umm I love you too Black so, you know, just you know," She didn't know what else to say. Her face was a tomato, and she was close to tears but she tried hard to fight it. The thought of losing Black was all she could think of at the moment. She then ditched her hands for her cap and covered her face with that.

Black looked away from the girl and down at the picnic table. He took a deep breath and prepared himself. He gathered his thoughts. The situation he was in was what he predicted yesterday and so he spent all night thinking of what he should do. Though he had everything planned out he still had the sense of not knowing what to do. He had chosen White. After all she was the girl he had loved from the start, but he began to second guess that decision when he looked up and saw the face of the professor. It was a face full of determination and trust. The face, made his heart hurt, but so did the girl to the left who was now tearing up.

'Jeeze, things got serious FAST!' Black wanted to hit something, preferably himself.

"Well that's what I thought, that the two of you like me I mean, and I can only choose one so," Black finally began speaking. The last line sent a shock through the two girls.

"I've thought about this for a long time, so don't think this is a spur of the moment kinda thing," Black reassured the two girls. His decision needed to seem absolute."Right so…," he paused looking back and forth the two, each glance made him hurt inside. 'DAMMIT just get this thing over with, IT DOESN'T HAVE TO STRETCH THIS LONG! AGH!' Black was in complete agony inside. Two loves of his life were sitting in front of him and now he had to ditch one for the other. It was too cruel. 'JUST CHOOSE DAMN YOU' He yelled at himself in his mind.

On the other hand the two girls were just in much of a state of chaos as Black was. White's mind screamed with thoughts of, 'HE'S NOT GOING TO CHOOSE ME ISN'T HE, OR WILL HE, CAUSE HE MIGHT NOT AND IF HE DOESN'T, WELL WHAT OF HE DOES!' The poor girl was a complete wreck. The professor was in a better state, but only by a little. 'Black will definitely choose White, I'm just a friend, a big sister even, and that's really bad, there's almost zero chance for him to choose me!" Then a lightning bolt struck through her mind and an idea popped in her head, 'Unless I don't let her choose White!'

Black meanwhile, finally mustered up all his strength. He decided he would just bail out like a coward and try to convince the two to let him think about it.

"Right well in the end, Whi-," Black began but Juniper thought that he was about to choose White over her and so she sprung in to action. The professor stood and leaned over the table and kissed Black right on lips. Black ,who's mouth was open, now found himself with a pair of lips in his mouth. He tried to back up but the professor's hands prevented him from doing so. Juniper wasted no time and let her tongue loose into Black's mouth. It felt everything in it as fast as it could. The sensation of her tongue and her moaning drove Black into a state of pleasure. His rod began to react to the stimulation.

**Alright so it's obviously not over. What happened was I ended up writing A LOT. So, I'm splitting up the last chapter into two parts. All of the second part of this chapter will be lemon from start to finish. Well the finish will probably have some closing scenes with the three but yeah. Also, I actually got my interest in writing fanfiction so I started another series based on pokemon with Black and White in it, but it won't be the same Black and White from this series. Just take a look at it when it comes out, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for all the people who reviewed and stuff. This series was fun while it lasted...it was right?**


	10. Decisions Decisions Part 2

**I forgot to do this before but special shout out to Cyberchao X. I laughed when I saw her/his last review. I realized now that I was actually using the European diagram when choosing breast sizes. I just decided to screw measurements so let's not worry about that.**

White,who still had her face in her cap, began to wonder why he suddenly stopped talking and took a look. She wished she hadn't when she saw the sight.

"HE-HEY!" She screamed while pointing. Black looked over at her and saw her panicked state causing him to start panicking, but the professor simply ignored the girl. "Tha-that's not fair!" White complained. She waited a few more seconds for the two to stop, but that was the last thing that was going to happen. White saw the look of pleasure on Black's face as drool began spilling from his mouth. The two stuck their tongues out and they intertwined with each other for White to see. Aurea finally looked over at White while still frenching the boy. The look gave the message, "What're you going to do about this?"

That did it.

Whiny, push over White was gone. A new found strength and determination rushed through White. In a swift sudden motion, she ripped of Aurea's hands off of Black and his head closer to her and began sucking on his tongue which was already out. She sucked and licked it as if her goal was to suck the tongue dry. Black who was completely turned on, grabbed hold of White's head as well and began exploring White's mouth with his tongue. It made White happy to see Black act on his own.

Aurea who was shocked to see White do something so aggressive simply sat back and watched, with drool from either her or Black dripping down her chin. After a few seconds she regained her composure, wiped her chin, and went for a counterattack. She pushed White to the side, but White had anticipated this and stood firm. The two girl were now on their knees on the picnic table, trying to push each other away at the same time aiming for Black's mouth with their own. The two ended up in a stale mate with both their tongues going into Black's mouth.

Black had gone mad. The sensation of two tongues infiltrating his mouth was too much, and the sight of two beautiful girls faces right in front of his did not help. There was no way he was going to stop any of this, no matter how morally wrong it was.

The two girls had been unknowingly pushing Black backward. The two kept leaning in and eventually they fell on top of Black. All three plummeted to the soft grass. Two now sat to the sides of Black's chest. His legs were resting on the picnic bench. Surprisingly, White took the initiative and without anyone realizing had began to take her top of. She removed her black jacket, and had lifted up her white tank top and had undone her bra and slipped it off. By the time the two realized it she had her breasts completely exposed. Black stared in awe, while Juniper stared in disapproval. While juniper began to remove her clothes, White began talking to Black.

"I don't know if their good enough for you, I know they're big but they could be bigger um," White looked away and began pushing her large mounds together with her arms. The sight destroyed Black's mind and without a word, he grabbed White's chest and pulled her to him. He began fondling both of the breasts, squeezing and pulling on them. Her breasts just barely fit in Black's hand. He then stuck the left breast into his mouth while he pinched the right one.

White's moans of pleasure filled the clean summer morning air. Luckily for the three, no one, not even pokemon, were around to hear it. White's breasts were extremely sensitive. A wet spot became visible through her jean short shorts. Juniper who now had nothing on except skirt which was rolled up, and her tennis shoes was about to push White away but then noticed a massive bulge in Black's pants. She quickly pulled down his pants and boxer shorts. Black's massive rod introduced itself to Aurea and poked her in the eye.

Black muffled moans of pleasure could be heard as Aurea had stuck the head Black's rock hard rod in her mouth.

"Hey wait!" White protested when she found what the professor had done. She turned around climbing on top of Black so that she too could give Black head. Unknowingly though, White had just taken the 69 position, so now her butt was right in front of Black's face.

Black stared at the wet spot. At first his thoughts were hazed by the feeling of wetness on his dick, but he knew what he had to do. He quickly pulled off White's shorts and pushed her panty to the side. He then began lapping away at White's precious spot.

"Mmff!" White moaned. She had been sucking on the head of Black's rod while Aurea licked the shaft all over. The professor decided she wasn't doing enough and so took her breasts and wrapped it around Black's rod. Her large breasts swallowed up his dick. White's drool from still sucking Black's head made a good lubricant from Aurea's breasts to start their up and down motion.

"Aaagh!" Black yelled out in pleasure. He was close to climax at this point. His penis throbbed heavily with the stimulation he was receiving. The sensation in his lower area was driving him insane, and to keep from falling off the edge, he focused all his efforts on pleasuring White. His tongue made circles around her clit as he slipped in his fingers. One at first, then when it started feeling wetter he slipped in another one. He curled his fingers as they went out unintentionally rubbing White's g-spot, sending her to a climax faster than Black.

White had long abandoned her post on sucking Black off. The pleasure was too much for her to concentrate enough to do anything. She now lay on Black, resting her head on his thigh. She felt completely embarrassed and resorted to burying her face in her hands.

"Ahaaamm!" White screamed in pleasure as she reached her orgasm. Liquid poured out of White and Black made sure to drink up all of it. After cleaning off her pussy, Black let White down and she lay at his side.

Aurea on the other hand, was now in full control of Black's penis.

At first the professor was embarrassed, but seeing Black's dick throb and hearing him moaning made her put all her effort on Black's penis. At first she simply sucked on the head, then she began moving her breasts slowly whilst still sucking on the head. She then resorted to simply licking at the head, her breasts doing most of the work now, in a constant up and down motion. The heat from Black's massive rod was spreading throughout her body. She felt herself getting wet.

"I'm cumming!" Black yelled out, gritting his teeth.

White shot up at the words. She lifted herself up.

Aurea had tongue out and her mouth wide open, ready to take in Black's load by herself. White was not willing to let that happen though, and did the same on the opposite side of Black's rod. The white liquid shot out. Most of it landed around the girl's mouths, but some did go inside and some even made it to their foreheads.

Black sat up and almost came again at the sight of the girls. They sat around his penis, with cum all over their faces.

He too resorted to burying his face in one of his hands. White stared down at the ground. Aurea simply stared at Black's dick in awe. It was still rock hard.

"So Black," she began, "who's going first?" Black looked up confused. When the professor noticed she got Black's attention she simply looked up at him and pointed to his still standing penis with her lips.

'Oh crap,' Black thought, the girls looking at him expectantly, back and forth at him his still hard part, "back to square one."

**WOW. I said this would be the last one and yet I'm still dragging this out. I predict the next chapter will be the last one, but there might be an extra who knows. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Keep an eye out for my new series for Black and White.**


	11. Decision Made

**Finally after an entire year of hiatus the story's finally over! You're welcome. Thank apprrett99 for his review on my newest fanfic (which you should check out). He asked me if I could finish this and I said, "Why yes, yes I can." And I did.**

Black stared at them. They stared back. This wasn't just a simple choice. It wasn't like he'd choose one then fuck the other right afterwards, it was more than that. He was giving away his first time to one of two beautiful girls that he truly cared about. There was no way he could just suddenly leave one of them out. He realized now that they had been sitting in silence for the longest time. Black felt like more than a year (LOL) had passed since the girls asked him to make a decision.

At this point the two girls, who had been waiting expectantly at first, now started to back off and were more hesitant about hearing the answer. They too began to understand the gravity of the situation. They sat in silence for a bit longer.

Finally Black stood up and pulled his pants back up.

"Black…," White said softly seeing the look on his face.

"I-," Black began and paused, "I need some time to think about this." He began to turn walk away.

"No you don't." He stopped and turned around. Juniper had put on most of her clothes back and found a towel to wipe all of Black's semen away.

"What're you-?"

"I've gotta get back to the lab honestly. My assistant just called me about some crazy accident and I gotta go back and fix it."

Black stood dumbfounded listening her tell those obvious lies.

"You don't need to go," he began and walked over to her. Just as he was about to grab her arm she turned and kissed him.

"I do," she spoke calmly and gave him a soft smile, "and you need to stay here with her, the girl you love."

White upon hearing this blushed and turned away not knowing what to say. She too was in the process of putting her clothes back and cleaning herself up. Black felt tears at hearing those words. Juniper turned and began walking away leaving him standing there trying to hold his tears.

Just when he felt he couldn't hold back the tears any longer, he felt a hand on his back. White stood smiling. It was a genuine smile and made Black's heart jump. He turned and faced her and began to wrap her arms around her, but before he could she pushed him back.

She shook her head. "Go," she began, "get her to come back." Black didn't know what to say.

"White no I can't…I have you and-"

"Black stop, I know you just as much as she does, and I love you just as much as she does and…," she paused for a moment looked to the ground, "and you love her just as much as you love me."

Black was stunned. Hearing those words made cured him of any sadness and doubt. He was scared for a moment because the thought that he was easily swayed by women's words occurred to him but he dismissed that thought. He was confident in his feelings.

Black placed his hands on her cheeks and lifted them up so he could look into her eyes. Then he gave her a passionate kiss. After parting the two just smiled at each other.

"I'll be right back," Black told her and then turned and ran the opposite direction.

Juniper had been walking the entire time and was still well in Black's view. In no time at all he caught up to the woman who he found was…crying. Juniper heard the footsteps from behind her and was trying to wipe away her tears, trying to regain her composure. When she felt she was good she turned to see who was behind her and was a greeted with a kiss, a passionate one.

Juniper moaned in surprise but relaxed when she realized it was just Black but then panicked again.

"What're you-!?" She tried to get out when she pulled away but he pulled her back in for another kiss. After a few more seconds of their tongues wrestling each other, Black pulled away.

"I love you but, BUT," Black put emphasis on the but, "I love White too so it may sound wrong of me to say this but if you're okay with being second-"

"But what about White?"

"You're going to be second." The two turned to see White standing there quite pleased. "You're going to be second, punishment for hurting Black."

Juniper smiled, "I can deal with that."

Juniper positioned herself on his left arm while White grabbed his right. Then together they made their way back to the tent.

While walking back he wondered, 'Is this really okay?' Black looked at the two girls who showed nothing but happiness on their expressions. He decided to take that as his answer and just consider himself the luckiest man on Earth.

"You know Black," Juniper began, "I'm okay with being second and all but you kind of just upped and left there right when I was really horny~."

Black's back became stiff. "Ahahaha wha-what do mean by that?" Black replied as innocently as possible.

"Yeah Black I was really anticipating my first time," White chipped in, "I don't really think I'm gonna be satisfied with just going once."

"Oh god not you too!" he screamed.

"Yeah I know I could probably go for like 6, 8 times? What about you white?" Black felt a pain strike his cock.

"Well it's my first time, I'll at least try to do it 5 times."

"5 times that's not normal woman!"

"Yup I could probably go on till the tomorrow morning." Juniper added.

"IT'S ONLY 1:00 p.m.!' Oh man so that's what like 14 times I have to cum!?" Black cried out. "You girls are just messing with me right?" Black commented laughing innocently.

The girls' only reply was a sick maniacal laughter as they dragged him away towards the tent.

Black looked that his thing. 'I'm counting on you little guy, it's gonna be you and me we're gonna get through this!' He spoke in his mind reassuring himself as tears began to stream down his face.

That said he took one last look at the girls' faces as they raced their way to the tent. Still nothing but pure bliss in their expressions.

'If I can see those faces everyday,' he thought, 'then I could deal living like this.'

**Angry Reader: WOAH WAIT! WTF!? WHERE'S MY SEXY SEXY TIME!?**

**Me: Calm down. I'm making an epilogue where the trio finally do it together. Although honestly though I think the ending is good as it is. But I guess ending a very lemony series without much lemon at the end isn't exactly a good way to go. So relax you horny bastards, I got you covered ;D.**


End file.
